


Pasithea

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: "I know just how to make you relax."





	Pasithea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt no. 41 on [this list](https://kugure.tumblr.com/post/188063058886).  
Unbetaed. 
> 
> Happy Kinktober, everyone! This one is vanilla though, and I'm not sure whether I will be able to participate for the whole month, but I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Also, I really hope they release the Godam comic ASAP. It supposed to be in October, right? BUT WHEN.

Since the first time they met, Sancaka never ceased to surprise Awang. How he jumped into trouble with no hesitation and saved someone even though he couldn't even protect himself. How he learned to defend himself so fast under Awang' tutelage. How after all this time, he was still afraid of thunder. Awang was pretty sure at some point, Sancaka would stop surprising him, but he was wrong. 

Awang could say with confidence that he knew Sancaka. He spent some time with him when they were still brats back then. And when they reunited, Sancaka didn't change much. Physically yes, he changed a lot. From a chubby kid to a lean man. He was even a bit taller than Awang now. But personality wise? Awang didn't think so. Just more mature. 

Yet, he still managed to surprise Awang. 

"I can not cook," he said one time, made Awang raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You live alone, San. How come you never learn how to cook?" 

Sancaka just shrugged at Awang, and so starting that day, Awang was the one who cooked for the two of them. It was better than always eating out all the time anyway. 

"I don't drink coffee," he said another day, surprised Awang. 

"Oh?" 

"I like the smell of it, but I don't like the taste. I just can't stand it." 

And that was how Awang found out Sancaka preferred tea over coffee to satisfy his caffeine intake. 

Most of the times, it was small things like that that surprised Awang about Sancaka. But some other time, it was unexpected things. 

Like right now, when Awang couldn't go back to sleep after a pretty intense nightmare. He had those sometimes, not as often as back then, and he usually could handle it by himself. But sometimes, it was too intense and Awang couldn't go back to sleep no matter what. He tried to count sheep. Tried to force his eyes close. Exercise. Anything. But nothing worked. Usually, he would just stay up, but tomorrow—well, it would be in four and a half hours now—was going to be hard at the construction site and Awang needed his sleep. 

Should he just knocked himself off and be done with it? Like punched his face or something? 

It was probably the umteenth time he tossed and turned on the bed, when he felt Sancaka's gentle touch on his shoulder. 

"Hey." Awang stopped moving, facing Sancaka. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." 

Sancaka rubbed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "It's fine," he said, voice a bit rough from sleep. 

Awang still felt bad though, so he settled down and ruffled Sancaka's hair. "Go back to sleep."

Though instead of doing what he said, Sancaka's eyes were wide open now, staring at Awang. Awang could only make out a little of Sancaka's face, with the help of the lights from the outside. They let the window open a little and Sancaka only allowed that when Awang was there with him. And Awang recognized that expression meant that Sancaka had figured out why Awang was still wide awake at this hour. They never talked about Awang's nightmares, and Awang was grateful for that. He already experienced it once, no need to relive it again verbally. 

Awang was about to ask Sancaka to go back to sleep again, when Sancaka spoke up. 

"I know just how to make you relax." 

Awang blinked. But before he could form a, "How?" Sancaka already moved from his position, climbed on Awang's body and sat on top of him. His thighs bracing Awang's, and Awang automatically put his palms there, gently rubbing it up and down. 

Awang still had his gaze on Sancaka, confused, but apparently Sancaka wouldn't let him speak. Because the next thing he did was to put his palm right on the center of Awang's chest, to make sure that he didn't get up—as if he wanted to—and then crawled down Awang's body. 

Awang was really wondering what Sancaka was doing now, when he felt Sancaka's hand moved down his torso, and slipped between the band of his pants. Awang's breath hitched as Sancaka pulled it down, exposed him with one smooth movement. 

Awang was about to get up, but as if he could sense what Awang was about to do, Sancaka pressed a single digit on Awang's chest. A warning. Awang gulped, and lied still. He could feel all of his blood was moving south now, and he gripped the sheet next to him tightly. 

From this angle, Awang could only see the glint of Sancaka's eyes, and as he maintained eye contact, Sancaka moved and took his half-hard member to his mouth. 

The first touch of Sancaka's lips and tongue on his made his whole body shuddered almost violently. But Sancaka had both hands on his hips, holding him down, and that was the only thing that made Awang stayed in his place, though his grip on the sheet was getting tighter. 

"San—" 

The words lost on Awang's throat as Sancaka swirled his tongue and it sent pleasurable sensation throughout Awang's body. He threw his head back, bared his throat against the air as Sancaka sucked deep. Awang could feel warm lips at the base, and he forced himself to look down at Sancaka. 

Because he was fully hard now, and Sancaka didn't even blink as he put everything inside his mouth.  _ He could feel the back of Sancaka's throat, goddammit _ . 

"San, you—" 

Again, Sancaka still didn't allow him to speak properly. He moved his mouth up along the length, gave a gentle pressure with his mouth around the head before bobbing his head down again. Then he repeated it. Again. Again. And again until Awang was an incoherent mess against the bed. 

Awang put one hand on Sancaka's head now, gripping his hair, and Sancaka hummed around him, as if he was letting Awang knew that he liked it. And he took Awang  _ even deeper _ , Awang didn't think it was possible. But he did it still, made Awang a loud moan broke from his lips. 

_ Sancaka has no gag reflex _ . And Awang didn't know whether he should curse or bless that. 

Sancaka let go of Awang, and Awang was man enough to admit that he whimpered at that, thought Sancaka would let him be without finishing, but fortunately, he was wrong. Sancaka ran his tongue along Awang's slit, skillfully—where the hell he got that skill anyway, Awang wanted to know but also didn't at the same time—and Awang automatically jerked his hips up. 

"Sorry," he managed to say between his panting, but Sancaka just caressed his hip bone gently, telling him it was okay. 

Sancaka continued to tease him with his tongue, and Awang had never been so hard before in his life. He was about to  _ beg _ when Sancaka wrapped him once again with the warmth of his mouth, sucking deeply and Awang tried his best to warn Sancaka, but alas, his brain refused to cooperate. 

The only thing he could do was to give Sancaka's shoulder a tight grip, before he groaned in pleasure and released everything down into Sancaka's throat. He expected Sancaka to let go immediately, probably choked, but  _ no _ . He kept sucking, swallowed everything, and even licked Awang clean afterwards. 

The only sound could be heard after was Awang's heavy breathing, as he watched Sancaka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand from his half-lidded eyes. 

Sancaka smiled softly at him afterward, leaned down to gave a soft kiss on Awang's lips. When he licked his lips, Awang could taste himself on Sancaka, and he grabbed Sancaka's body, manhandled him so he could curled around him. He heard Sancaka chuckled as he buried his face on the back of Sancaka's neck. 

"Good night, Wang." 

Awang wasn't sure he managed to reply to that verbally. He hoped so though, because it would be rude to leave Sancaka hanging. Especially since the sleep he got afterward was one of the best he ever experienced in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
